Iam behind you
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: Maaf, tapi kupikir kau seharusnya dengar itu langsung dari Sunggyu bukan dariku,/ Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku!,/ Ne, Myung… mianhae, aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Aku tahu aku tidak seperti Sunggyu yang sudah lama kau kenal tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku,/ Kiss me,/ Story By Shinigami Icha , aku cuma ngepost doang *plakk [Myungsoo, Woohyun] slight MyungGyu -


**Cast:: Myungsoo (L) and Woohyun | MyungHyun | WooSoo**

 **Author:: Shinigami Icha**

 **Warning! Fail! :v**

 *****I Am Behind You*****

Namaku Myungsoo, semua orang memanggilku dengan nama panggilan Myung atau Soo, tidak terkecuali teman baikku, Sunggyu. Aku dan Sunggyu duduk di bangku SMA Seoul kelas dua. Meski berbeda kelas kami tetap deka. Aku dan Sunggyu sudah berteman baik sejak kami masih berusia lima tahun. Dia sedikit bertampang cuek tapi sebenarnya dia sangat romantis. Kenapa aku bilang seperti itu?

Itu karena Sunggyu sudah punya seseorang yang dia suka dan dia bilang kalau dia akan melakukan apapun untuk orang itu. Meski begitu Sunggyu sama sekali tidak memberitahuku soal siapa anak yang dia sukai. Sesekali aku menggodanya agar dia memberitahuku. Tapi dia tetap diam. Hanya saja Sunggyu akan selalu bilang padaku apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan untuk orang itu. Aku iri.

Karena… Aku suka padanya.

Aku suka pada sahabatku sendiri.

Suatu hari nanti, aku berharap aku tidak terlambat mendapatkannya, meskipun untuk sekarang ini aku sudah bahagia bahwa dia tetap dan terus bersamaku.

Sunggyu dan aku akan ke perpustakaan kecil yang ada di seberang jalan di depan sekolah. Sepertinya dia juga akan mengajak temannya. Karena setiap hari Kamis kami selalu berkunjung ke sana. Lagipula ada tugas yang penting yang akan kucari di sana. Setidaknya buku-buku itu bisa membantuku mengerjakan tugas kimiaku yang benar-benar membuat kepala pecah.

Sedangkan Sunggyu, dia bilang hanya ingin membaca komik di sana sembari menemaniku belajar. Bukankan dia pria idaman yang baik? Aku merasa wajahku sudah mulai merona karena memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku saat kami ada di dalam sana. Oh, my...

Jam pelajaran terakhir habis, aku mengambil barang-barang yang kuperlukan dan membereskannya setelah itu aku segera berlari ke luar sekolah.

Sesuai dengan janji kami untuk bertemu di depan sekolah, Sunggyu sudah berada di sana lebih dulu ditemani beberapa teman kelasnya yang lain. Ada Woohyun, Dongwoo dan Sungyeol. Aku melambaikan tanganku dan berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senyum tipis di bibirku.

"Yo! Myung, kau kenapa lama sekali?" sapa Dongwoo. Anak ini selalu memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Sungyeol asyik dengan ponselnya dan tertawa saat melihat sesuatu di sana. Dia biasa dipanggil maniak ponsel, mainannya hanya ponsel sepanjang waktu.

Aku menepuk pundak Dongwoo. "Maaf, aku tadi membereskan loker. Terlalu banyak sampah di dalamnya." Jawabku jujur. Aku tidak bohong soal sampah.

Sunggyu menahan geli saat aku mengatakan alasanku. Kenapa? Karena biasanya Sunggyulah yang membereskannya untukku. Tapi kali ini aku memintanya agar tidak membantuku. Bisa dibilang aku sedikit manja padanya. Sunggyu tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Dia dengan senang hati melakukannya. Aku bisa berbuat apa? Hehe…

Dia meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku Dia sangat suka melakukan itu. Mungkin karena rambutku lembut. Asal tahu saja, rambutnya juga sangat lembut. "Ayo kita ke sana sekarang. Aku sudah membeli sedikit cemilan. Kita bisa makan diam-diam." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Kami mengangguk dan berjalan ke perpustakaan. Woohyun yang sejak tadi diam hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan heran. Aku bertanya padanya dengn isyarat wajah. Dia pun ikut melakukannya.

 _"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku dengan alis bergidik._

 _"Kau yang kenapa? Tidak biasanya seperti itu." Balasnya sambil melirik Sunggyu yang jalan di depan kami._

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa." Dengan bibir mencibir, Woohyun jalan mendekati Sunggyu._

Woohyun, dia satu-satunya orang yang tahu kalau aku menyukai Sunggyu. Dia selalu mendukungku soal ini. Dia teman yang baik. Meski kami tidak terlalu dekat, seperti aku dan Sunggyu, tapi dia selalu menyokong tindakanku yang menurutnya konyol. Dia selalu bilang kalau aku harus mengaku pada Sunggyu. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana kalau Sunggyu membeciku? Woohyun hanya bilang kalau itu terjadi maka Sunggyu akan dia penggal kepalanya.

Tapi aku masih takut. Sunggyu, dia sudah punya orang yang dia suka dan yang pasti itu bukan aku. Apakah aku harus mencari tahu siapa orang itu? Entahlah. Perasaanku hari ini tidak begitu baik.

Kami tiba di perpustakaan tepat pukul empat. Berempat, kami memilih lokasi yang strategis agar tidak diganggu sekaligus tempat yang aman untuk makan secara diam-diam. Pengawasan di perpustakaan pada jam seperti ini sedikit lemah karena tempat ini buka sampai jam sebelas malam, maka penjagaan sedikit dikurangi mengingat hari Kamis adalah hari di mana petugas perpus tidak memiliki shift ganti. Aku tidak mengerti sistem penjagaannya kenapa seperti ini.

Aku meletakkan tasku di meja paling sudut dan memilih untuk duduk di sana. Dongwoo dan Sungyeol di ujung meja yang satunya. Woohyun dan Sunggyu memilih di tengah. Tepatnya, Sunggyu berada di samping Dongwoo dan woohyun di sampingku. Aku ingin protes tapi Sunggyu sudah bicara duluan.

"Sebaiknya Woohyun membantumu mengerjakan kimia. Dia sering dapat nilai tertinggi setiap kali ujian. Aku rasa dia lebih membantu, tapi kalau kau butuh aku, aku juga siap membantu. Kau mengerti?" tanyanya padaku dengan wajah penuh perhatian.

Aku hanya tersenyum menerima. Dalam hatiku, aku ingin sekali berada di sampingnya sambil menghirup bau badannya, aku pasti bisa konsentrasi. Mungkin…

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk mencium bau badannya, kan?" Woohyun berkata tiba-tiba. Suaranya sangat pelan, hingga aku yakin hanya aku yang dapat mendengarnya.

Aku mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?" aku pura-pura tidak tahu. Kubongkar semua isi dalam tas dan menyiapkan buku kimia.

Dia berdecak. "Alasan kenapa kalian sering ke perpustakaan hari Kamis itu karena banyak hal, kan? Bukan hanya karena penjagaannya yang tidak ketat tapi juga karena kelas Sunggyu dan kami ada pelajaran olahraga, dan kau mengambil kesempatan ini untuk dapat mencium bau badannya, maksudku keringat Sunggyu."

Woohun seolah menghantamku dengan besi tebal. Aku terpental jauh dan tiba-tiba saja sudah terduduk di lantai dengan sempurna. Dia menahan tawa. Sunggyu datang dari belakangku dan melihat kami. Wajahku horor. Sejak kapan dia di sana? Tadi dia kan ada di samping Woohyun. Aku berusaha berdiri dan mengusap bokongku yang sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sunggyu dengan nada khawatir. "Sakit?"

"Tidak. Hehe… aku salah duduk." Aku jadi salah tingkah. Woohyun masih menahan tawa.

Sunggyu menyerahkan satu buku tebal padaku. Kimia dasar untuk kelas dua. Kuambil buku itu dan kulihat Sunggyu dengan tanda tanya. "Kau mau mengerjakan kimia, kan? Ini buku yang cocok kurasa untuk tugasmu. Aku pernah menggunakannya. Woohyun bisa membantumu."

Bibirnya yang merah merona itu tersenyum dengan manis. Rasanya ingin sekali aku mencicipinya. Rasanya manis jugakah?

Sebuah pukulah kecil mendarat di kepalaku. Sunggyu membelai rambutku setelah memukulku. "Kau kenapa? Melamun?"

Aku menggeleng, "Terima kasih. Aku bisa melakukannya." Jawabku yang sudah merasakan hangat di kedua pipiku.

Sunggyu sudah mulai melakukan pekerjaannya yang rumit. Woohyun yang masih menahan tawa mulai berkutat dengan buku agenda kegiatan panitia sekolah. Oh, dia adalah presiden di sekolah kami dan inilah yang membuatku bangga bisa berteman dengannya juga. Dongwoo adalah wakilnya dan juga sepupu Woohyun, dan Sungyeol adalah sepupu Sunggyu. Hanya aku yang tidak ada hubungan keluarga dengan mereka.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku kesal.

"Kau terlalu nyata kalau suka dengannya. padahal kau sendiri yang tidak mau dia tahu kalau kau suka dengannya. Kenapa sekarang?"

Aku mendengus. "Kau cemburu?" tanyaku usil.

Woohyun terdiam. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah memukulku dengan kotak pensilnya dan bergumam, "Bodoh." Aku menjulurkan lidahku dan memukulnya balik. Dia mendesis. Kupikir dia lumayan menyebalkan.

Pekerjaanku selesai cukup cepat karena bantuan dari Woohyun. Meskipun kerjaannya hanya memukul kepalaku, tapi dia sangat membantu. Beberapa kali aku harus dimarahi dan dibentak olehnya. Tidak jarang dia mencubit pinggangku karena tidak mendengarkannya. Dan aku rasa dia bagus untuk jadi guru privat. Menyebalkan!

Sesekali aku mencuri pandang dan kulihat Sunggyu sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Sungyeol yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku jadi penasaran. Setelah Woohyun menyelesaikan pekerjaannya juga, dia mulai memakan beberapa bungkus cemilan yang mereka beli sebelum menungguku di gerbang.

Tidak hanya memasukkan kentang goreng itu kemulutnya dia juga menyuapiku dengan tangannya yang penuh bumbu. Kesal, aku menggigit jari-jarinya.

"Aw! Kau mau membunuhku?" tanyanya meringis kesakitan.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa makan sendiri?" tanyaku mencibir. "Jarimu penuh dengan bumbu, dan itu sudah bekas mulutmu. Memangnya aku anak kecil?"

Dia hanya membuat gerakan ingin memukulku tapi diurungkannya. "Haish! Kau seperti anak anjing, suka sekali menggigit." Ocehnya.

Kali ini aku makan sendiri dengan lahapnya. Kulihat Sunggyu berdiri dan menjauh dari kami. Aku ingin mengikutinya tapi suara Dongwoo menghentikanku. "Ah, Sunggyu lagi-lagi membuat kesalahan. Kenapa dia masih saja mengejar anak itu?" matanya tertuju pada buku yang sepertinya novel di pangkuannya.

"Sudah kubilang dia itu tidak benar. Tapi Sunggyu sangat menyukainya." Sungyeol menambahkan.

"Oh, maksudmu soal ciuman itu?" Sungyeol mengangguk. Sekarang perhatian kami tertuju pada Sunggyu yang mendekati seorang pria dengan tubuh langsing dan bisa kubilang cantik untuk ukuran wajahnya yang maskulin.

Sunggyu berusaha menarik tangan anak itu tapi dia menolak. Wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan. Aku merasakan gumpalan tanganku di atas pahaku sendiri. Remah-remah kentang goreng yang kumakan melekat di atasnya. Aku ingin sekali menarik rambut anak itu dan memintanya bersikap baik dengan Sunggyu.

Ciuman, dia pasti sudah mengecewakan Sunggyu, tapi kenapa malah Sunggyu yang sepertinya ingin minta maaf? "Siapa dia?" ucapku tiba-tiba dengan nada geram. Dia kekasihnya, bodoh! Batinku berteriak.

"Oh, dia Sungjong. Anak sekolah Meissa. Dia setahun di bawah kita." Woohyun menjawab dengan malas. Aku menatapnya.

"Kau tahu soal ini?" tanyaku masih geram.

Dia mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Sunggyu baru saja mengaku padaku. Saat kutanya apakah dia punya orang yang dia suka atau tidak, Sunggyu bilang Sungjong adalah orangnya. Kupikir itu pasti dia."

Aku menatapnya lebih dalam. Heran. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" kali ini suaraku sedikit memelan. Sedikit gemetar.

"Maaf, tapi kupikir kau seharusnya dengar itu langsung dari Sunggyu bukan dariku."

Aku menahan sesuatu di mataku dan yang kutahu dan tanpa kusadari air mata mengalir pelan di pipiku. Woohyun terkesiap saat tahu aku mulai terisak. Dia terlihat panik. Dengan tangan masih penuh bumbu dan remah dia berusaha mengusap air mataku, tapi sama sekali tak berhenti.

Dongwoo dan Sungyeol memandangi kami. "Myung? Kau kenapa?" Dongwoo yang terkejut mulai histeris.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan beranjak dari sana. Kutinggalkan mereka bertiga dan menuju ke toilet. Kudengar langkah kaki seseorang berlari mengejarku. Pintu toilet kututup tapi orang itu berusaha mendobrak dan memanggilku dari luar.

"Yah! Myungsoo! buka pintunya!" suara Woohyun jelas berteriak.

Perpustakaan ini memang kecil tapi ada tempat yang kedap suara, yaitu toilet ini. Ini agar siapapun yang berada di ruang utama tidak mendengar atau terganggu dengan kegiatan yang berlangsung di sini. Aku memilih untuk mengeluarkan semua tangisku di toilet ini.

Woohyun masih berusaha membuka pintu dari luar tapi tetap gagal.

Apa yang kulakukan hingga aku seperti ini? Dia sudah punya orang yang dia suka dan itu jelas bukan aku. Dia selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang itu dan jelas bukan untukku. Bahkan meskipun orang itu melakukan hal yang tidak diduga, Sunggyu tetap melakukan hal yang dia bisa untuk berbaikan dengannya.

Aku harus apa? Terus diam dan menerima semuanya? Ataukah aku harus berkata jujur padanya kalau aku suka padanya? Itu tidak mungkin. Dia sudah pasti akan meolakku. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan adalah menangis.

Aku memang manja. Aku memang bukan yang sempurna.

"Myungsoo! Buka pintunya!" Woohyun masih berteriak.

"Aku ingin sendiri, Hyun. Tinggalkan aku!" suaraku semakin parau.

"Kau bilang kau suka padanya, kenapa kau menyerah?!"

"Aku tidak bisa! Dia… dia pasti membenciku! Anak itu lebih baik daripada aku! Meskipun dia sudah mengahancurkan hati Sunggyu dengan menciup orang lain, tetap saja Sunggyu mencintainya."

Woohyun diam sejenak. Kupikir dia akan pergi atau setidaknya mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Sunggyu tapi bukan itu yang dia lontarkan.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah pacarku!"

Sesuatu menghantamku begitu saja. Apa yang dia mau? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah dia tahu betul aku suka Sunggyu bukannya dia. Lalu kenapa dia memintaku menjadi pacarnya? Dia sudah gila?

"Aku…" Woohyun mulai membuka mulutnya lagi. Aku mendengarkannya dari balik pintu, menyerah, duduk di lantai yang dingin. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak pernah jujur padamu. Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu karena kau suka padanya. Kau mencintainya."

"Lalu, kenapa?" tanyaku pelat, dia masih bisa mendengarku.

"Sama sepertimu, aku takut kau akan marah dan tidak ingin lagi berteman denganku jika kau tahu aku suka padamu." Woohyun sepertinya ikut duduk di lantai. Aku bisa merasakan gerakan dari tubuhnya di pintu. "Kau ingat saat aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku saat data akhir tahun kelas satu yang telah kuselesaikan tidak sengaja jatuh ke dalam kolam renang tahun lalu? Aku berpikir akan memulainya dari awal tapi dengan begitu mungkin aku akan dapat teguran dari wali kelas. Tapi aku nekat dan berusaha mengambilnya tanpa aba-aba hingga aku terpeleset dan hampir tenggelam. Kau menolongku dengan menarik seluruh tubuhku keluar dari sana dan memberi napas buatan padaku, hingga akhirnya tidak hanya aku tapi kau jatuh sakit dua hari berikutnya. Sunggyu sangat khawatir dan kau terus mengigau. Saat itulah aku sadar kalau kau orang yang aku butuhkan untuk menjadi pendampingku. Maksduku aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku. Ciumanmu, Myung. Aku jatuh cinta karena kau ciuman pertamaku.

Aku masih terdiam mendengar penjelasnnya. Aku mencoba mengingat semua perkataannya.

"Tapi seminggu setelah kejadian itu kau malah mengaku padaku bahwa kau suka padanya. Aku merasa tertekan dan berusaha untuk tidak membuatmu benci padaku. Sunggyu sungguh beruntung. Aku mulai bisa meredakan keinginanku untuk terus dekat denganmu. Myung, kau tahu betapa lucunya kau saat tidur? Aku ingin sekali menciummu lagi saat itu. Tapi Sunggyu… aku merasa kalah."

Aku ingat semuanya. Bukan Sunggyu yang melakukan semuanya, tapi Woohyun. Sejak awal, Woohyunlah yang selalu berada di belakangku. Melindungiku.

Kejadian itu mulai membuatku pusing, dan ingatanku akan semua yang dilakukan Woohyun bangkit. Woohyun, dialah yang membangunkanku saat aku tertidur di kelas hingga akhir pelajaran tanpa seorangpun mengganggu. Woohyun, dia yang selalu menyalin pelajaran dari kelasnya dan memberikannya padaku agar aku bisa belajar sendiri. Woohyun, yang selalu membersihkan loker, tas dan juga laci meja belajarku namun semua yang kuingat adalah Sunggyu.

Aku selalu berpikir Sunggyulah yang menjadi pangeranku. Aku… saat pertama kali membuka mataku setelah jatuh sakit, wajah Sunggyulah yang ada di hadapanku. Itu pasti karena Woohyun mengira aku menyukai Sunggyu. Dan benar saja, aku menyukainya.

Tapi semua terjadi karena ku melupakan hal yang paling penting. Woohyun.

"Ne, Myung… mianhae, aku terlalu terbawa suasana. Aku tahu aku tidak seperti Sunggyu yang sudah lama kau kenal tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku–"

Aku membuka pintu toilet tanpa aba-aba hingga Woohyun harus terjatuh dengan punggungnya. Aku menatapnya di bawah kakiku. Dia membuka mulutnya lebar. Kupikir inilah saatnya aku meyakinkan hatiku kalau dia adalah orang yang selama ini berada di belakangku dan membantuku dalam segala hal. "Aku…"

Tanpa banyak bicara aku menciumnya. Tubunya berada di bawahku. Sama seperti posisi saat aku memberinya napas buatan tahun lalu. Dia terkejut tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku melumat bibirnya. Rasa kentang goreng yang kami makan terasa jelas di mulutnya. Woohyun sepertinya mulai meresponku. Dia mulai melakukan hal yang sama. Aku sedikit kehilangan napasku.

"Ber… Berhenti… Aku…" napas Woohyun tersengal-sengal. "Myungsoo, kau baik-baik saja."

Kurasakan wajahku memerah. Aku memeluknya hingga tubuhnya yang bangkit perlahan jatuh lagi. Akukembali menangis. "Woohyun pabo!" kupukul kepalanya.

"Wae?!"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang yang sebenarnya?" tanyaku sambil terisak.

Woohyun memandangku heran. "Kau ingat semuanya?" aku mengangguk pelan. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan mau ingat semuanya." Tangannya mulai menjalari tubuh belakangku. Aku merinding.

"Pabo!"

Dia tertawa dengan lantang.

Setelah aku tenang, Woohyun mengajakku kembali ke ruang utama. Perpustakaan mulai sepi. Sekarang sudah pukul 7. Tiga jam kami berada di sini dan selama itu aku sadar kalau aku selalu ditemani Woohyun. Aku miris dan tertawa sendiri. Aku yang bodoh.

"Oh! Woohyun, Myungsoo, kalian dari mana saja?" Sungyeol memanggil kami pelan dari tempatnya.

Sunggyu dan Dongwoo sedang tidak ada di tempat. Aku ingin bertanya tapi tiba-tiba dari belakang kami, Sunggyu muncul dengan wajah kesal dan marah. Dongwoo mengucsap punggungnya.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Huh. Dia bilang dia ingin putus denganku tapi saat aku memutuskannya dia malah memukulku dan memanggilku pecundang. Aku kesal kutinggalkan dia."

Kami semua diam dan tak ada yang bicara hingga ponsel Sungyeol bergetar dan dia mengangkat ponselnya. "Halo? Mmm… baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa menginap. Oh, Hoya… Love you."

Kami saling pandang dan mulai bersorak. "Woooo~!"

Dia tersenyum malu. "Hehe~"

Woohyun menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku memandangnya dan senyumnya begitu ceria. Aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya.

"Semuanya." Aku membuka mulutku, mereka mengamatiku. "Aku dan Woohyun, kami akan mulai berhubungan mulai sekarang."

"Eeeeehhh?! Woohyun! Kau diam-diam dariku?" Sunggyu memukul lengan Woohyun dan kini mereka semua tertawa.

Aku merasa lega hari ini, meski kami sempat dilempari pandangan caci oleh petugas perpustakaan karena membuat gaduh. Woohyun menemaniku pulang dan ibu juga memintanya untuk ikut makan malam. Walaupun waktunya sudah telat. Dengan senang hati Woohyun menerima.

Aku mengajaknya ke kamarku dan dia membantuku membereskan pelajaran yang akan aku bawa untuk besok. Karena sudah cukup malam untuknya pulang aku memintanya untuk menginap. Woohyun ragu karena tidak membawa pakaian dan seragam ganti, tapi aku memaksanya.

Sekilas saat dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaianku (ukuran tubuh kami hampir sama), punggungnya yang mulus dan putih itu membuatku ingin memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi saat dia membalikan badannya dan menatapku, aku memalingkan wajahku.

Sungguh di luar dugaan. Dan aku tidak bisa mengambil keuntungan dari hari ini.

"Em, Myung…" dia memanggilku.

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan dan dia memelukku dengan erat. Rasanya tubuhku dan tubuhnya sangat pas. Inikah yang disebut cinta? Jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, wajahmu terasa panas dan sekujur tubuhmu bergetar tapi karena merasakan sensai bahagia. Aku mencium lehernya yang segar karena dia sudah mandi duluan dariku.

"Ooo~ kau kenapa?"

Aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin Woohyun saat ini. Aku ingin dia.

"Kiss me." pintaku.

Woohyun tersenyum mengejek. "Kau mandi dulu. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau setelah itu."

"Jinjja?"

"Eung!"

Seperti anak kecil aku menciumnya tepat di bibir dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Malam ini… aku akan jadi milik Woohyun, dan Woohyun akan menjadi milikku!


End file.
